Kingdom Hearts 15
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: This crossover is about Mitsumi,a Nobody, who's trying to recover her past and save the world from Ansem. Along with joining up and meeting up with her friends, old and new.


The following is rated K+(9+) through T(13+) due to several scenes of violence and blood

Kingdom Hearts 1.5

All Organization XIII members, Ansem, Aqua, Castle Oblivion, Destiny Island, Fuu, Heartless, Kairi, the weapon Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts 2, Namine, the term Nobody, Rai, Riku, Roxas, Seifer, Sora, Terra, The Castle That Never Was, Ventus/ Ven, Xion, and more to come soon, belong to Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix. Blues Clues, Blue, and Magenta belong to Nick Jr. South park belongs to Comedy Central. Bob the Builder belongs to PBS Kids...and any other preschool company who own him.  
Link (not Legend of Zelda Link) belongs to me. So does Mitsumi. My Mitsumi is a different Mitsumi and different from the one in Diamond/Pearl Adventures.

"…...huh?" I woke up being poked by a kid with a stick.

"Hi?" the boy said.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

"..Mitsumi. You?"

"Roxas and you're on Destiny Island. Come on. These woods are dangerous, besides I can take you somewhere better than here"

I am Mitsumi. I'm wearing a lavender dress (like the one in KH 2 that Kairi wears) and white shoes. I have blonde hair (darker than Namine's but not too dark.) All I know is that I'm on Destiny Island. Everything else is a blur.

"Roxas, why did you poke me with a stick?", I asked. Then said," And why are you wearing a coat/dress?"

"I wanted to see if you had a heartbeat..and if I needed to know something."Roxas replied "I'll change when we arrive."

We arrived at a beach a minute or two later. A brown haired boy and white haired boy were playing with a colorful beach ball. The white haired boy came over to us first.

"Who's this Roxas?" He asked.

"Mitsumi, now can you watch her for a minute? I'm going to change my clothes." Roxas asked.

"You've defected from them, and you're still wearing that coat?"Riku asked.

"I'm going to change! Just watch her!"Roxas ran over to a house.

The brown haired boy walked over to me" Hey Riki, who's the chick?"

"It's Riku, and this is Mitsumi."

"I'm Sora, hero and keyblade wielder."

"A hero? What's a keyblade?"I asked.

"A keyblade is a blade that is a key." Riku replied.

"And I saved the world from darkness, thrice!"Sora proudly said.

Roxas came back then. (In KH 2 outfit)

I stood there for a second (I'm in love) and then said "What now?"

"Come with me, I'm taking you to see something sweet." He replied.

"O-o-okay."I stammered.

Roxas led me to a cave hidden by tree branches. It was dark inside but somehow he knew the way, wherever we were going. Thirty seconds later, he told me to sit down and grab a rock.

"Why a rock?"I asked.

"Let me turn on this lantern."Roxas turned on a lantern.

The cave walls were covered in drawings. There was also a big door, but I ignored that.

"Wow."

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been drawing on these walls for years. Some of them are years and years old!"Roxas explained "You want to draw something?"

"Maybe later."I replied.

Roxas shrugged, probably understanding I've only been awake for 26 minutes, and started to draw. At first, I couldn't tell what he was drawing. Then, he told me to see it.

"What is it?"I asked.

"A papou fruit. It looks like a star, but if two people share it, they're supposed be together or in each others lives for eternity I believe."Roxas replied.

"Are there any on this island?"I asked.

"Yeah, why? "He asked.

"Just curious, I don't know where I am or what I was like before I lost my memory."I replied innocently.

Sora came in and whispered to Roxas something.

"Why do we have to come with you?"Roxas asked.

"Just in case Kairi kills me."Sora replied.

"Fine. Come on Mitsumi, you're going to meet Kairi."

We exited the cave and went to a house. A red headed girl in a purple and white tank top with a purple skirt was holding an orange juice carton and glaring at Sora with a death glare. She looked very ticked, and it scared Sora.

"Sora, why did you have to drink all the orange juice and milk from their cartons and not pour it into cup? Why did you eat all the eggs?"She asked.

"Well Kairi, it's not my fault it's that time of the month. Blame Mother Nature for creating that."Sora told her and got smacked.

"Uh, Kairi?"Roxas pointed at me.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Kairi! Who are you?"She asked.

"Mitsumi."I replied calmly, despite the earlier situation and events.

"Roxas, we'll have to go to town to get groceries. As you can see, SOMEONE decided to drink and eat all he wanted!"Kairi told him.

"Is there a town nearby?"I asked. I knew by the looks of the island, there was no town or grocery store.

"Yeah, it has a grocery store and post office."She replied.

"Okay, I'll get the boat and Sora ready. Come on Mitsumi, help me with Sora."Roxas said.

"I'll get Riku."

Kairi ran out to the beach and saw Riku getting some sticks.

"Wanna go into town with us?"She asked.

"No. I need to work on blocking that door in the "Secret Place"."Riku replied, declining the offer.

"Can't you work on it later?"Kairi asked.

"None of us want Ansem to return so no."Riku replied.

We all got into the boat and sailed off. A couple of minutes later, we arrived a town harbor. Roxas tied up the boat rope to another boat that was fastened to the harbor. We walked around and saw an old man complaining about himself and smoking a cigar. I decided to try to 'help' the man out.

"I wish my vision and sinuses would clear up!"He complained.

"Maybe if you quit smoking, it probably would sir."I told him flat out in public.

"UH..."Kairi stared at me with a shocked but blank stare.

"I'm sorry about our sister sir!"Roxas came over to me and put his hand over my mouth.

"She has a horrible problem of Tortes syndrome."Sora did the same.

"Are you two boys twins?"The old man asked.

"Actually, Roxas here-"Sora started to say.

"We're triplets."Roxas used his other hand to cover Sora's mouth.

We walked away from the man and I got lectured at.

"Mitsumi, keep those things to yourself if you want to live."Roxas advised me.

"Okay, but I was telling that hag the truth."I told him carefree.

We went to the grocery store and picked up some food. Then Kairi started to buy some sheets and pillows.

"Why are you buying that?"Sora finally started talking to her again.

"For our guest, Mitsumi."Kairi replied.

"Um, thanks."I thanked her.

"No problem!"Kairi smiled and so did I for the first time.

"..Hey Mitsumi, your smile looks like Kairi's smile."Sora noticed.

"It does."Roxas did too.

"That's weird. Oh well."I didn't think it as something bad.

"..Hm.."Roxas thought.

We sailed back to the island after paying for our merchandise. I learned that those shoplift and get a free police ride signs mean you go to jail. I didn't do it; Roxas told me.

"We're back Riku!"Kairi announced very loudly.

"Okay!"He shouted back.

That night, Kairi let me sleep in a guest room with my new sheets and pillows. I passed out 3 minutes after laying in it. Roxas and Riku had a talk outside my room.

"So, when you found her, you checked her heartbeat?"Riku asked.

"Yeah, she had none. I felt nothing on her vein."Roxas replied.

"So she's a Nobody? But we don't know who's?"Riku checked.

"Yeah."

"Figure it out."Riku told him.

"I will."Roxas promised.

"You're going to make a wild guess, aren't you?"Riku asked.

"Yeah."Roxas replied,"I'm probably gonna be accurate."

"You better."

Meanwhile in the Castle That Never Was:

"I want you, XV, to locate XIII and XVI and to bring them back."Xemnas, the boss of Organization XIII told XV.

"I douby Linky is up to the challenge.."laughed Demyx, who's IX in the Organization.

"Shut up Demyx! You never do any fighting, so you're one to talk!"Link growled. She is XV.

"Who is XVI again boss? Refresh my memory."Link asked.

"This girl."Xemnas handed her a photo.

"...You're making me track down my friend?"Link asked in a shocked voice.

"She won't remember you child."Xigbar,II, informed her.

"Yeah. Talk to XIII about it."Marluxia,XI,"He knows all of it. After all, he is the cause of her memory loss."

"I will discuss it with him. He should be familiar with our...I guess you can say promise."Link said, then teleported.

"Huh?"I woke up to a weird noise and saw a black,shadowy creature with really big yellow eyes,  
Go Away!",I shot lightning bolts at it,"Cool.."

Despite shooting my cool lightning at it, the creature didn't go away...

"I said GO!"I somehow summoned a key sword thing, smacked the creature, and it finally vanished,"Cool..."

In the morning, I immediately ran to Roxas. He, Sora, Kairi, and Riku wre eating cereal in the kitchen when I did see them. Sora was forced to drink tap water for he was banned from all other liquids for several days because Kairi was like his unrelated mom who's his age.

"Roxas, I summoned that key sword thing last night! This weird creature came and I shot lightning from my hand, and then I summoned it! It was AWESOME!"I exclaimed happily.

"Can I see you use it and the lightning?"Roxas asked me.

"Acourse she can!"Sora put his hand on my shoulder. He made one heck of a mistake.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"I shocked him until he fell.

"okay..now let's see-"

"I said...DON'T!"I began to attack Sora with the key sword, after he touched my ankle.

"Okay..okay Mitsumi, you can stop now. Let's train outside before you DO kill him."Roxas dragged me by my arm out the door.

"I'll come too. How about you Kai?"Riku asked Kairi.

"Sure!"Kairi stepped on Sora on the way out.

Outside, Riku gave me a history lesson...

"Okay, the keyblade dates back with us young keyblade wielders with Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. They were chosen, by the keyblade. Later, Sora was chosen, then me and Kairi. Roxas, being part of Sora, also is chosen..by force."Riku lectured..well what I call a lecture.

"How?"I asked, not getting the part of the idiot.

"Roxas is what we call a Nobody, a person who has no heart, but is part of someone with one."Kairi replied.

"The keyblade can destroy Heartless, shadows of dark, and open ANY lock. No matter the shape or size...or both."Sora added.

Kairi showed me her signature keyblade, the Oath keeper, which was white with a floral touch. Riku's keyblade, the Oblivion, was black and Gothic. Roxas had both, and Sora had a basic one. Mine has lightning bolts on it.

"...I'll be right back."Roxas walked over to the woods and saw Link.

"There you are."Link said when she saw him"I thought you'd never notice me."

"Why are you here? Xemnas send you to get me and Mitsumi?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah, why else?"Link replied"So, I hear you're the reason Mitsumi has memory loss. You better tell me why."

"..3 months ago, Xemnas ordered me to destroy her...(flashback!)

"D-destroy her?"Roxas stammered in confusion.

"Yes, she's just a Nobody who is of no use and with juvenile emotions."Xemnas replied"Now go...and you must do it..NOW."

"..."Roxas left the office.

Instead...I stole Zexion's spell book, and took her to the middle of a forest..

"She should forget everything, except her name.."Roxas said and woke me up.

"Who-who are you?"I asked.

"...All you need to know is that you're gonna be somewhere safe, and that you're my friend..got it?"He asked.

"I don't get it. Who are you?"I asked again.

"That isn't important now..."the kid kissed me,"Hypnotize!",I fell back to sleep.

"...I'll make her teleport. It may take years for her to wind up somewhere but, she'll be safe, and I refuse to hurt her..Teleportation."(Flashback over)

"...Bold and daring, and rather charming for you to kiss her, but..."Link got out her fire sword"It's time you returned."

"I'm not."Roxas refused.

"Roxas..I'm ordered to haul you two back. Where's Mitsumi? I need her to come."Link asked.

"You think I'm telling you?"Roxas asked.

"She's on the beach I bet. Just let me pass thr-"Link began to go around Roxas.

"No! You aren't gonna touch her!"Roxas blocked Link from going to the beach.

"Roxas, stop this and just-"

"I said NO! I promised you that I would protect Mitsumi the first day you two came and then I promised her personally! I'm never gonna go against it!"Roxas yelled.

"She doesn't remember you fool! What's the point?"Link asked angrily.

"Because-because.."Roxas tried to think of a reason.

"..Your secrets safe with me Roxas.."Link turned around and headed the opposite way of the beach.

"Secret?"Roxas asked.

"It's very obvious. I should've known. Axel has told me how you had emotions, but THAT one..."Link ignored his question.

"What emotion?"Roxas asked.

"THAT emotion."Link replied.

"THAT?"Roxas asked.

"L-O-V-E. Love."Link spelled it out for him.

"...For who?"Roxas asked.

"Guess."Link told him.

"Larxene?"Roxas guessed.

"No, go higher."

"Xion?"

"A tad higher."

"YOU?"

"HIGHER YOU TWIT."

"..."Roxas looked at her with a shocked expression,"Mit-mit..."

"Uh-huh"Link nodded.

"You can't prove it!"Roxas began to blush as he defended himself.

"Hm..how would the Organization react if I told them a certain 15 year old boy impregnated a 15 year old girl who has memory loss...I think it'd be a nice news story. You've always LOVE attention."Link teased with an evil smile.

"No one would believe.."Roxas argued.

"Oh really?"Link asked.

"...OKAY. They would."Roxas sighed.

"I'll be back Roxas. And I won't be oh so generous."Link warned as she walked deeper into the forest.

"I'm aware."Roxas understood.

"Good."

Later, Roxas wanted to have a word with me.

"Mitsumi, you can communicate with anyone telekinetically, even though you've got to contact them first."Roxas told me.

"Sweet!"I said.

"Oh, I have to go."Roxas then said quietly where I couldn't hurt hear him"..I'll try to contact Kairi."

"If I contact with Sora, I can learn more Nobodies."I said and tried to contact Sora.

"...come on, come-huh!"I fell in a comotose state.

"Kairi you bet-"Roxas fell in a comotose state also.

"R-roxas?"I thought.

"Mitsumi?"I heard Roxas's thoughts.

"What happenned?"

"Well, you contacted someone, me. It's a little weird at first, but after a while, it's okay."

"...Why does my chest hurt Roxas?"

"Stop breathing. You won't die. If you breath, it makes it harder to communicate and it hurts. Trust me."

"okay..I feel better. So, how DO you know if you're a Nobody?"

"..If you don't have a heartbeat, you don't have a heart, and you're a Nobody"

"Do I?"

"...well..."

"Do I? I need and want to know!"

"You don't..."

"Well...at least I have you. ..and Kairi, Sora, and Riku."

"Yeah.."

"so...ti...red..."I fell asleep and got out of the comatose state.

"Mitsumi!"Roxas got out of it too.

The next morning, I saw Roxas literally in my face. It scared me at first...but I was still happy.

"AH! Oh...it's you Roxas."I jumped a bit.

"You okay? Ya' fell asleep during the talk."Roxas asked.

"I was just tired."I replied,"Nothin' much."

"Oh..I was just concerned."Roxas told me.

"Hey you two!"Kairi ran over to us"I made Cinnamon rolls! Want one?"

"Heck yeah!"Roxas grabbed one.

"Thanks!"I smiled, and Kairi returned to her house.

"...Hey Mitsumi...you smile...exactly like...Kairi."Roxas informed me.

"I do? Must be coincdence I guess."I told him as a response"..Never noticed.."

"..Something wrong?"Roxas asked me.

"I had a weird dream.."I replied"Some dude was making me guess his name...Saying something like...think about a dream from your past."

"...Was it Rumpelstiltskin?"Roxas joked around with me.

"No..He looked a bit like you, and he wore a different outfit. Ve-ve-ve..never mind."I tried to remember...but failed.

"Well, you might remember later.."Roxas walked to Kairi's house, but I went to the Secret Place.

"You told her about that place?"Riku angrily yelled.

"She has a right to know!"Roxas argued.

"How?"Sora asked.

"She just-just does!"Roxas replied.

"Is she one of our Nobodies?"Kairi asked him.

"Yes!"Roxas replied, then said"Um..I mean-"

"What...do...you...know?"Riku asked him.

"...alot."

"Tell us!"Riku commanded.

"..Okay, you see.."Roxas began to explain.

"I wish I could find one of those fruits..or if Roxas found one, that he'd give it to me."I was drawing in the Secret Place"Where could I find one? There is that tree out there..."I put down my rock"Roxas...I will find one...no matter what."

"...That's the whole story?"Kairi asked.

Yeah..I'm afraid to explain it to her. I'm afraid of her reaction..and I know I'll have to.."Roxas replied.

"Sweeeet. Kairi has 2 Nobodys."Sora then became jealous"I want 2 too!"

"At least both of yours isn't evilly corrupt."Riku huffed.

"Roxas, Cid gave me a potion. It can recover any memories of the person who drinks it."Kairi handed Roxas a bottle with clear liquid inside.

"Sweet!"Roxas took it and walked outside"..Now..where is-"

"Hi Roxas!"I was on top of a tree that had a curved trunk reaching for that fruit Roxas told me about.

"uh..."

"What?"I asked.

"Why are you up there?"He asked.

"Getting some-ahhh!"I got the fruit and fell on butt on the bridge. I hid the fruit from him though.

"You okay?"Roxas asked me from below.

"Yep!"I jumped off the bridge and landed on my feet next to him.

"Mitsumi..remember this?"Roxas held a golden crown charm with a red heart in the middle in front of my face and asked.

"No, not at all. Why?"I replied to his question then asked.

"Drink this first."Roxas handed me a bottle.

"Okay.."I took the bottle from him and drank all of it.

"Now do you?"Roxas asked again.

"...oh...I feel...woozy.."I sat back down on the beach because of the dizzy feeling I had.

"Mitsumi? You okay?"Roxas asked.

"...Yeah..Can you repeat the question before that though?"I replied to his question then I asked my own.

"..Do you remember this?"Roxas held the charm up again and repeated the question.

"...Yeah. It was the charm I gave you when we were younger.."I replied.

"Do you remember how?"He asked.

"..Yeah. We were on that tree with the curved trunk and the people in the nearby town were shooting fireworks.."I began to remember.(Flashback!)

Roxas and I were 5-6 years old and while he stood on the curved trunk on some old tree, I was sitting on it. Colorful fireworks were being fired from the nearby town in the night sky. Oh, and I do warn you now for your own safety; Roxas in the present and when he was a little kid, had 2 different personalities. Heed the warning.

"These fireworks are cool! Maybe, if I try hard enough, if I wish on a firework, my wish will come true! Just like wishing on a shooting star!"Roxas told himself"I want soda, candy, a red car with black racing stripes, a pool, a videogame system, a tiger.."

".."I was starting to cry.

"..What's wrong Mitsumi?"Roxas stopped listing things he wanted and asked me.

"What if a firework lands on the island, and it burns up?"I replied in a scared voice.

"If one tries to hit the island, I'll knock it away..Like this!"He began to wave his wooden sword around...until he fell off the tree trunk"..Except I won't fall."

"..ow."I said and he got back up on the tree trunk and stood on it."Um Roxas."

"Yeah?"Roxas looked at me.

"I want you to have this."I handed him a crown shaped charm with a heart in the middle of it.

"What is it?"Roxas asked before he took it.

"A lucky charm. It'll protect you from danger."I replied and he took it.

"..Okay then. If your charm you gave me will protect me, I'll protect you!"Roxas told me.

"How will you do that?"I asked.

"With my sword acourse! I promise!"Roxas held my hand, handed me his sword, and I stood up next to him.(Cute childhood flashback is over)

"How do I-"I began to ask.

"I guess you forgot until you saw it long enough."Roxas suggested, knowing the what I was going to ask.

"So, she remembers now?"a girl in a green shirt, and capris with white hair came and asked."oh..I blew my cover...How wrong of me."

"Hm? Link?"I asked.

"Hey Mitsi, it's me Link. Do you remember how you forgot your memory? Or what happened after you woke up from forgetting before falling asleep?"Link asked me, then turned to Roxas,"Do you know?"

"..."Roxas looked at the ground.

"...I'll explain later. Let's go you two."Link casually told us.

"Why and where?"I asked.

"It's true. You did forget. I'll tell you now then.."Link was about to explain.

"No! Don't!"Roxas interrupted her.

"Roxas, why don't you kiss her? You could do it once, and I assume you could a second."Link asked him.

"..."Roxas didn't respond.

"Once?"I asked in confusion.

"Hey is that L-..."Riku and Sora came outside and saw Link.

"A keyblade wielder...and Riku?"Link asked in shock of seeing Riku.

"Thank-you sir."Sora smiled.

"I'M A GIRL!"Link yelled angrily.

"I'm-I'm going."I ran to Kairi's house when no one was looking.

"...Roxas, let's- where's Mitsumi? Oh well, I'll be back."Link ran off into the woods.

"...What did you do?"Riku asked Roxas.

"Nothing. Why do you assume when someone's looking for one of us, it's always me who's involved?"Roxas asked after replying.

"Usually you are."Riku replied.

"..I think...I'm going to slee-"Sora fell asleep on the sand.

"This is worse than having Axel having the 'Girl Talk' with me."Roxas moaned.(A quick snipit of the talk)

"Okay...What if I said as a dare, you'd have to kiss Mitusmi?"Axel asked.

"Are-are-are you serious?"Roxas stammered a question while blushing.

"..Mm-hm, mm-hm."Axel wrote something down in a notebook, then asked"What if I said you and Mitsumi were getting engaged, but it-"

"Wh-wh-wh-what? We are? Now I have to buy a tuxedo, and a ring, and find a best man.."Roxas began to freak out.

"...sigh."Axel sighed.(Back to Present day)

"Mitsumi, where are the guys?"Kairi asked me when she saw me on the couch.

"Outside."I replied.

"Good. Put this on."Kairi tossed me a lavender bikini with a gem heart on the top piece.

"Okay."I went into the bathroom to change into the bikini.

"We're back Kai."Riku announced when he and the other two boys came in after waking up Sora.

"And Sora's finally awake!"Roxas announced.

"Where's Kairi?"Sora asked.

"Hey guys!"Kairi came down in a pink bikini with a gem flower on the bottom piece.

"And Mitsumi?"Roxas asked.

"Hey, we're going swimming, won't it be fun?"I came down in my bikini.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."Kairi and I both smiled.

"Yeah.."Sora and Riku replied while staring at Kairi.

"Tons of fun.."Roxas replied while staring at me.

Kairi and I had been in the water playing for about 5-10 minutes when the guys came out in their trunks.

"Sora, is that Blue from Blues Clues trunks?"Roxas asked.

"No, it's Magenta."Sora replied and corrected him.

"That's childish. Mine are South park!"Riku boasted.

"Mine beat both of yours in maturity. They're all black. Burn."Roxas burned the other two.

"We'll have the girls decide!"Sora decided.

"Speaking of the females, where ARE Kairi and Mitsumi?"Riku asked.

"Hi guys!"Kairi waved from the ocean.

"We're out here!"I replied from the ocean also.(You know how in anime when girls come out of the water and dudes are around they have that effect that makes them look pretty? With the water crystals? That's what the men are imagining.)

"..."Roxas and Sora stood and stared at me and Kairi.

"Guys? Hello? Earth to Roxas and Sora. You two on earth or what?"Riku waved his hand in front of their faces and asked.

"Hey Sora and Roxas. ...Hey Riku."a girl in a white dress, blue sandals, and blond hair come over to the guys.

"Namine?"Roxas asked,"Aren't you suppossed to be in Castle Oblivion drawing?"

"I decided to visit my friends."Namine replied.

"Hey Nami, put on a bikini in Kairi's room and enjoy your time here."Riku suggested.

"Okay Riku."Namine did as told, and got out of her disguise; 'Namine' is actually Link"Let's find Mitsi's and XIII's room.."

Link went into my room first. She found notes, clothing, and pictures scattered on floor.

"...Mitsi and XIII as kids...and Namine with some other boy."Link looked at several photographs of me, Roxas, Namine, and this mysterious boy. She put 3 of the 30 in her pocket,"..Let's go to XIII's room."

Link went to Roxas's room and went through his stuff.

"...What's this?"Link held up the crown charm"Must be a necklace he wears...who that he did? Hm? A letter?"

Link grabbed a piece of paper that was on the dresser and read it: "Dear Axel, Sorry this is a very long notice but, I'm currently defecting. I'm fulfilling a promise I made. Make sure Xemnas doesn't trail me. I'll be gone for at the least, 2 years. P.S, Don't get into the that locker under my bed. I still have the key and I still know the combo. Signed, Roxas."

Link put the letter away in her pocket and left the room quickly. She checked out the other rooms, found nothing, turned back into Namine, and went back outside.

"Sorry everyone! I must return to Castle Oblivion! Bye!"Namine left.

"Hey Roxas! Are you getting in the ?"I asked him.

"Nope."He replied and continued to try to get a tan.

"C'mon! It's nice to be in the water!"I begged, but he didn't reply.

Upon that, I grabbed a red, plastic bucket, filled it to the top with ocean water, and threw the water at Roxas. Then ran.

"You're gonna get it!"Roxas grabbed the bucket, filled it to the top with ocean water, and chased me around with it.

"Sora, should we help Roxas?"Riku asked.

"Do you mind Riku? I'm staring at Kairi's hot body."Sora replied with a weird statement.

"Sora...I'm right here."Kairi gave him the 'You're dead' stare.

"You can't get me Roxas!"I teased Roxas playfully as I ran.

"Yes I can!"Roxas threw the water at me,"See?"

"Maybe you can. But, you can't catch me in the water!"I teased and ran for the ocean.

"Yes I can Mitsumi!"Roxas ran after me.

"He's a sucker."Kairi snickered as she was wrestling Sora.

"I learned my lesson!"Sora cried.

"We all know he is Kairi. He IS Sora's Nobody."Riku agreed with Kairi.

"Good point."Kairi nodded.

"What does THAT mean?"Sora asked.

"A lot."Riku coldy replied.

"C'mon Mitsumi! My trunks are getting wet!"Roxas complained as I splashed him.

"You're supposed to be wet!"I tackled him, but he dodged. I ended up coughing sea water up.

"You okay?"Roxas asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah."I replied.

"Time to go in!"Riku yelled at us.

"Okay, okay. Keep your trunks on Riku!"I told him.

At Kairi's house, I went to my room and noticed someone had gone through my stuff.

"I wonder who went through my stuff...Hm? What's this? Oh well!" I put a photo of me, Roxas, a girl with blonde hair, and boy with black and red hair back on the floor.

"Hey. Where's that letter I was gonna' give Axel? Oh well..."Roxas sighed and picked up the crown charm,"I remember the day after I got this charm...just not the day of."(flashback)

"Roxas, what's this place?"I asked him. We were 6 years old and we were in a mysterious cave.

"Let's make it our place! It'll be-it'll be a fort! We'll battle evil foes!"Roxas replied and had his imagination flowing.

"What if one of the foes hurt us alot?" I asked, concerned about our health.

"We won't get hurt! Your charm you gave me will protect me, and I'll protect you!"Roxas replied.

"O-okay."I said.(flashback over)

"Since I've left the Organization, I've remembered a lot. Wonder why?"Roxas went to bed"It's...probably...just...me..."

"Huh?"I woke up in shock at 1 pm"I'm okay,it was just a strange dream. Link, Riku, Roxas, and I were fighting some one."

"Mitsumi, you okay? Did the lightning wake you up?"Kairi asked and came in.

"I'm fine and yes."I replied then asked"Kairi, how bad is the storm?"

"Severe, but it'll pass soon."Kairi replied and left my room.

"...Severe? The boats are still out there and the guys will attempt to get the boats and secure them. They could get shocked by lightning!"I said to myself, and got out of bed.

"Sora? Riku?" Roxas woke up to see them.

"We have to secure the boats outside. C'mon. You don't need beauty sleep. She'll like you still."Riku explained.

"Can I change into my clothes and I don't need to know what that meant."Roxas asked. He was wearing the PJ's he wears in KH2.

"No."Riku had black PJ's on and replied.

"I'm in my PJ's!"Sora has Bob the Builder PJ's on.

"Ok.."Roxas got out of bed and followed the two outside.

"I got to hurry!"I saw them from the kitchen window outside.

I ran outside and saw lightning headed for them"Watch out!"

"Mitsumi?"Roxas looked at me, ignoring the lightning.

"I said watch out!"I pushed him and got hit with the lightning.

"That's got to hurt!"Sora said.

"It didn't..I absorbed it."I told Sora.

"Get back in the house!"Riku yelled at me.

"No! I can protect you three from lightning!"I protested.

"You got lucky Mit-"Riku began to yell again.

"She's lightning! She can absorb it! Just tie up the stupid boats and let me go back to sleep!"Roxas yelled at Riku.

"Okay."Riku gave in.

They tied up the three boats and we went back inside. Well, I went to the Secret Place and past out from exhaustion and from being tired and wet.

"Where's Mitsumi?"Kairi asked the boys.

"She was right behind us outside!"Roxas replied.

"She'll be fine."Riku said and went to his room.

"Hot chocolate!"Sora grabbed a mug of hot chocolate.

"I hope she is. I'd be...in trouble...if...she...wasn't..."Roxas said in a tired voice and laid down on the couch.

"How?"Kairi asked him.

"...a promise...I made...to a friend..."Roxas replied and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I woke up wet. I slept under the hole in the Secret Place. I was soaked, but I was a bit drier than last night.

"Hm? Brr..Might as well go back to the house.."I began to get up and exit the cave, but noticed something.

"Someone darkened the drawing of me and Roxas with that fruit I drew and drew another half."I said, and went back to Kairi's house.

"...what?"Roxas was woken up by Sora at 8 am.

"Guess who's alive?"Sora asked.

"You."Roxas replied.

"And your girlfriend."Sora smiled.

"Hm?"Roxas sat up in bed.

"Mitsumi's outside. And alive."Sora told him.

"She is?"Roxas ran outside in his PJ's.

"Go lover boy, go!"Sora cheered.

"Roxas?"I saw Roxas running towards me in his PJ's.

"Mitsumi!"Roxas hugged me.

"You okay? And why are you in your PJ's?"I asked him.

"Yes and I just woke up."Roxas replied and didn't stop hugging me.

"Reunited...come here you two!"Link came and hugged us.

"Okay, now it's creepy."Roxas said, then began to ask"Aren't you-"

"Nope. Xemnas saw the funtime you had and cancelled it."Link replied.

"You mean you threatened to quit?"I corrected her.

"Exactly"Link smiled.

"Can you stop hugging us please?"Roxas asked, being creeped out.

"Can you stop hugging Mitsi?"Link asked and stopped hugging us.

"Uh sorry."Roxas blushed and stopped hugging me.

"I't okay."I accepted his apology..even though I liked it that he hugged me, then turned to Link"Let me introduce you to Kairi and Sora, Link!"

"Okay, okay..."Link and I went inside Kairi's house.

"...What just happened?"Roxas asked himself and followed us inside.

"This is Sora, and that's Kairi."I introduced my friends to Link.

"Hey!"Sora winked.

"Hi."Kairi smiled.

"This is Link."I introduced Link to my friends.

"Hi. So Riku, these are your friends?"Link asked Riku, who just came downstairs.

"Yes Link..."Riku gave out a sigh"Since childhood."

"Mitsumi,"Roxas began to ask me a question"are you sure we should-"

"Yes, she's my friend. Trust me on this one."I replied before he could finish.

"...I trust you completely."Roxas said with confidence.

"So Roxas, I suppose Mitsi's still safe in your hands?"Link asked as she ate some barbecue chips.

"Yeah, I suppose."Roxas replied indecisively.

"You suppose? You tired or something?"Link asked, not liking his answer.

"...Let's leave the room..."Kairi pushed Sora upstairs.

"Wait for me.."Riku followed them upstairs.

Luckily, I was in my room getting dry.

"It's just awkward when people talk about her nicely. I'm used to the Organization's mean talk and me defending her I guess."Roxas replied with a sigh"And she's more reckless now. She wants me to teach her how to skateboard, and how to...I don't know what it is but something about tam-"

"Tell her I'll teach her that."Link immediately said before he finished his sentence.

"But what-"Roxas began to ask.

"I'll explain later."Link promised, and got back on the conversation"Anyways, she'll be more reckless! She's a teen, just like you! Just wait until you hit puberty! You'll be out until 7 in the morning, drunk, doing graffiti, and who knows what else you'll be doing."

"...That was awkward to say, but ok..."Roxas was creeped out"...I remember that time with Xigbar and Saix..."(Flashback)

"Hey Zig! Do you think she knows our true intentions because of Demyx?"Saix asked Xigbar"He almost spilled the beans."

"Doubt it. XVI's a total blond. She doesn't know magic, refuses to use her Limit Break, and has emotions! I'm amazed she's smart enough to be in the Organization!"Xigbar laughed as he replied.

"Hey!"Roxas angrily yelled.

"Hey Tiger.."Xigbar snickered at him.

"Mitsumi's NOT a blond, personality wise! She's nice, cool, smart, and better than you jerks! You two deserve to live in a hole and die in it, painfully and slowly!"Roxas yelled at the two angrily and defended me.

"Kid you don't understand. The girl's a empty case and a bi-"Xigbar began to say.

"No she isn't!"Roxas pushed them down and hit them with the keyblade into the wall"Don't call her that!"(Flashback over)

"Yeah, you got in trouble."Link reminded him.

"Oh, I did.."Roxas nervously said, then said"But, I miss it."

"You're a weird one. No wonder I chose you to protect her..."Link told him as she ate more chips"I don't mind if you do date her anymore.."

"Uh, what?"Roxas asked, and began to blush.

"Well, she's obviously in...that. She'll be wanting to date you by the next year or two."Link replied"Maybe even now. And you will be too. In a few years."

"..."Roxas's face got twice as red.

"Scratch that for you. Make it six months."Link said as she walked away.

"Hey Sora,"Roxas went upstairs and found Sora.

"Yes?"Sora asked, and came out of his room.

"Take this!"Roxas smacked Sora for his earlier comment.

"Isn't this exciting?"I asked Roxas as Kairi and I walked downstairs.

"What's exciting?"he asked and followed us downstairs.

"We're all a team again! We're united with Link!"I replied with tons of happiness"Isn't it ex-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes-"Kairi got it, then closed it, and said"Roxas, there's uh a..."

"What?"Roxas opened the door and saw Xigbar, II of the Organization,"Xigbar?"

"Hello XIII, XV, and XVI. I'm here to get you."Xigbar came in, without permission.

"I don't want to eyepatch."I refused to go with him.

"You're not making me either."Link refused to go with him"You reek! Who's cologne are you using?"

"You'll have to go through me!"Roxas got out his keyblade and stood infront of Link and I.

"Out of the way Tiger."Xigbar shoved Roxas into the couch and grabbed me by my wrist"All I need is XVI."

"Let me go!"I shocked Xigbar, but he didn't let go.

"Yow! Bad Kitten!"Xigbar threw me against a wall.

"...Let's let them settle this.."Riku shoved Kairi and Sora upstairs"We've got nothing to do with this feud."

"Come here you!"Roxas ran to attack Xigbar with the keyblade.

"Meet your maker!"Link got out her Fire sword and ran to attack Xigbar also.

"Simple and pitiful attacks..."Xigbar kicked Link in the shin, and punched Roxas in the face, and grabbed my arm"Let's go girly."

"Roxas..."I moaned before I past out and Xigbar and I teleported.

"Crud!"Roxas kicked the table.

"Calm down. We'll grab her and come back. And you can not kill Xigbar."Link assured and warned him.

"Crap..."Roxas said, realizing Link wouldn't let him kill Xigbar.

"Got the brat."Xigbar threw my unconscious body at Axel back at the Organization.

"I said not to take her."Axel picked me up.

"Oh, my bad. Oh well. We can give her to Xemnas..."Xigbar shrugged it off"She's here now."

"Not for long!"Roxas and Link arrived on the scene.

"Not you two..."groaned Xigbar.

"Hey Roxas."Axel waved and put me down.

"Hey Axel."Roxas waved back, and turned to Xigbar"Come here you creep!"

"Freeze!"Vexen, IV of the Organization warned and put an ice crystal near me"Or she will!"

"Not Geek wad the wrinkled scientist..."groaned Link, who hates Vexen.

"RESPECT ME!"Vexen yelled at her.

"..."Roxas stood still"Don't freeze her..please."

"Good boy.."Vexen told him"You being-"

"'Cause now you can't freeze her!"Roxas jumped over Vexen, grabbed me, and started to run.

"I told you to FREEZE!"Vexen shot ice crystals at us.

"Wha?"Roxas's left arm got hit with one and was frozen completely.

"Let's go!"Link grabbed him by his right arm, and me and teleported with us.

Later, I woke up in my room to see Link and Kairi.

"Hm?"I had just woke up and asked immediately"Where's Roxas?"

"Calm down. Your boy's okay."Link replied.

"Okay?'Roxas came in with a still frozen left arm.

"What's wrong?"I asked, and didn't notice his frozen arm.

"when I grabbed you,"Roxas walked over to my bed and showed me his left arm"Vexen froze my arm."

"...Let me get the ice off. It'll be easy."I told him, and sat up.

"Uh, okay.:Roxas sat down in a chair next to my bed.

".."I started to lightly zap the ice off his arm.

"That's awesome!"Kairi said in awe.

"She has excellent control over her lightning abilities."Link informed her.

"Okay, I can get this chunk off."I took some ice chunks off his fingers"Can you feel them?"

"A little."Roxas replied, then said"Have me touch something."

"Okay,"I put my hand on the unfrozen part of his hand"I'm really warm. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah..."Roxas replied and blushed a bit.

"Good."I started to remove more ice.

"I'll get some hot chocolate."Kairi said and went downstairs.

"Wait for me. I wanna' learn how to make it with your special recipe."Link insisted and followed Kairi downstairs.

"..Almost done"I told Roxas, and ripped off the last ice chunk"Got it!"

"Thanks"Roxas said.

"Um.."I looked at Roxas really quick.

"What is it?"Roxas asked me"Something wrong Mitsumi?"

"um...um..."I stammered, and didn't really reply.

"So, what's up?"Roxas asked me again.

"I-I-I-I-I.."I kissed him on the cheek, then replied while blushing"I was worried about you."

"..."Roxas's face began to get red.

"We're back."Link and Kairi came in. Link handed us a cup of hot chocolate.

"You okay Roxas?"Kairi asked, then commented"You look like you ate 6 tons of chili peppers."

"Oh, I think he hit it."Link quietly said out loud.

"N-n-n-no reason."Roxas stammered his reply"I'm f-f-f-fine."

"We're back from the Motocross!"Riku and Sora came in next.

"I got a corn dog and it was fun!"Sora said happily, and ate some of his hot dog.

"Why does Roxas's face look like he got slapped, but he liked it a lot?"Riku asked Link.

"I have no idea."Link replied"He looked like that when we came in."

"Hot chocolate!"Sora began to grab Roxas's cup of hot chocolate.

"No."Roxas slapped his hand, and didn't stop staring at the wall he'd been staring at.

"oh.."Sora moaned.

"Roxas, you should have Link heat your arm back to it's normal temperature. If it's too frost bitten, we'd have to saw it off, and that wouldn't be pretty."I told him.

"C'mon Roxas."Link told him, and began to exit the room.

"Ok."Roxas followed Link downstairs.

"Mitsumi, what did you do to Roxas?"Riku asked me.

"Did you steal?"Sora asked.

"It's none of your guys' beeswax."Kairi replied, even though she had no idea what I did.

"It's between me and him."I told them"A.K.A, not you two. So stay out of it!"

"Fine!"Riku left the room to go outside.

"Kairi, can I-"Sora began to ask her.

"Yes. You can have some hot chocolate."Kairi replied, knowing the question and they went downstairs.

"...It's all coming back to me now."I said once they left"The Organization, my number, XVI, Roxas and the other members, and the missions. But, how did I lose my memory?"

"What do you mean Roxas?"Link asked him downstairs while heating his arm with her flame sword.

"There's a tad bit more to the story than I told you"Roxas replied.

"Let me hear it"Link told him, then threatnened"Or I'll disintergrate your arm."

"okay, okay!"Roxas said"About a month after defeating Ansem..."(flashback)

"Roxas, I'm so tired. I need to lay down."I told him. We were in the broom closet discussing the possible true intentions of the Organization.

"I know it's late at night. Just sit down."Roxas helped me sit down, then said"I think Xemnas is using us."

"How?"I asked, curios about how they could be using us.

"To collect hearts and complete Kingdom Hearts."Roxas replied"I was told only us keyblade wielders can do that."

"Why would they do that to us? They gave us almost everything. Food, a name I hate, clothes, and shelter."I asked, not believing him.

"You don't like your name Mitsumi?"Roxas asked me, changing the subject.

"Xemnas insisted I should I have my name as Xiria, but I declined."I replied, then said"Now answer my question."

"I overheard a talk with Xigbar and Xaldin."Roxas explained his reasoning"We need to get out of here, and fast!"

"They'll bring us right back here."I told him"It's impossible."

"We can fight'em!"Roxas insisted.

"And we're doing this alone?"I asked, double checking.

"Yeah, it's too soon to get Link and Riku involved."Roxas replied, with reason.

"I know we can fight'em..but, where will we go?"I asked"And what if we can't fight back? Or get hungry?"

"I'm not sure where we'll go. But, we can fight them back if we work together. And food's everywhere."Roxas replied to all my questions"Stop worrying about that stuff."

"I'ts not that I'm concerned or worried about. It's you. What if they kill us?"I asked.

"Well, they won't"Roxas replied"Stop worrying."

"But what if-"I began to ask him.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is our safety, and more importantly yours. Got it? I'm gonna' protect you , and you'll protect me. We'll be safe."Roxas put his hands on my shoulders and told me his plan"If we escape, we can live whole new lives and discover who we are. We can, we can discover new places and rule them if their not already ruled."

"New lives?"I asked.

"Yeah, we'll forget our past, and tell everyone we're from far away and we can have new friends, and a new life."Roxas replied with a good explanation.

"What about Link?"I asked, unsure about his plan.

"Once we find a new place to live in, we'll get Link"Roxas promised me"Cross my...um..lung and hope to fade away."

"I'm not sure"I confessed my doubts"It's a big decision."

"Mitsumi, I'm certain. It'll be okay."Roxas held my hands and assured me"Together, we can bust out of here, and go miles, and miles away. And if anyone of those Nobodys here hurt you, I'll kick'em in the kiwis, and break Larxene's arm."

"That sounded really brave of you..and for me...I'm.."I started to blush.

"Are you with me?"Roxas finally asked.

"I am."I replied.

"I have to go to Xemnas's office. You better get to bed, cause' in the morning, we're outta' here."Roxas told me and began to open the door.

"Wait."I said.

"What?"He closed the door again and asked.

"Um, thanks."I kissed him on the cheek and left the closet to go to bed.

"Score.."Roxas quietly told himself.(Flashback over)

"Then I learned Xemnas wanted me to destroy her."Roxas explained it all to Link.

"I bet you know most of those answers now."Link told him.

"Yeah."Roxas nodded, then said"I wish we could've left that second. I know the future would be different, but.."

"It probably would be, but somethings are better left the way they are. I mean, you're a teenager and you have a life, friends, home, and maybe even a girlfriend."Link told him nicely.

"No, we're just friends.."Roxas corrected her"I don't think she's ready for that kind of thing yet."

"You're just scared to tell her."Link told him, and put her sword away"I've seen all the signs."

"S-s-scared?"Roxas stammered, then began to say"No, I'm-"

"You have sweaty hands, nervous all the time, reckless, and possibly willing for more"Link replied and gave him a glass of water.

"Can we change the subject?"Roxas asked"So how's your life Link?"

"You must really hate that subject."Link told him.

"A lot."Roxas said.

"All men do..."Link sighed.

"Nu-uh!"Roxas denied.

"Then why did you say you hate it?"Link asked.

"Because I do hate it."Roxas replied.

"But you said you did like it."Link said.

"...I give up!"Roxas went to his room, realizing he lost an unbeatable battle against Link.

"Good boy."Link said and turned on the television to watch something.

"I'm going outside. I feel better."I said and got out of bed.

When I stepped out of the room, I remembered something cute and funny Roxas used to do when we were kids. I began to take a step, when I saw Roxas.

"Hey Roxas. Remember that thing you used to do?"I asked.

"..Thing?"he asked curiously.

"Remember Princesses and Knights?"I asked with a smile.

"Oh...that."Roxas remembered the thing.

"Can you please do it?"I begged.

"...Fine."Roxas gave in.

"Yeah! Thank you!"I smiled and held out my hand.

"sigh.."Roxas sighed, and got on one knee, and asked"Like this?"

"Uh-huh."I replied.

"...I pronounce you...thee.."Roxas began to recite.

"Hm?"Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Link watched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thee most beautiful,..young..,princess maiden Mitsumi.."Roxas finished and kissed my hand. Then asked"Happy?"

"It's so cute!"I squealed.

"..."Link left the house to laugh.

"..wow."Riku said"wow."

"...I should video tape him doing that and post it on You tube."Sora decided.

"Already did."Riku had videotaped it.

"That was so cute and romantic."Kairi sighed.

"Now, we never speak of this to anyone."Roxas told me.

"I won't."I promised.

"Yeah. We're only posting it on You tube."Sora said out loud.

"What? You-you watched?"Roxas asked, rather embarrassed.

"Just all of it."Sora replied.

"..."Riku glared at Sora.

"...great..."Roxas sighed"Now you three know."

"Actually Link saw it too. She went outside afterwords."Kairi confessed"But unlike them, I thought it was nice and cute."

"...It's like he was proposing.."Sora whispered to Riku.

"I know."Riku whispered back.

"...sigh..."Roxas sighed, and went to his room.

"Roxas...can I come in?"I asked from outside his room, ignoring Kairi yelling at Sora and Riku for being mean.

"...Why?"He asked as a response.

"To talk."I replied, worried about him.

"...Only if you can unlock the door from the outside."He said.

"OK."I unlocked it using a bobby pin and went in his room, then closed his door.

"...Smart move..."He sighed. He was laying on his bed.

"Always carry one around."I told him, then asked"You okay?"

"...yes."He replied after a few seconds.

"...Ignore Riku and Sora, they don't know a thing."I told him, and sat next to him on his bed.

"How do you know?"He asked, and added"You have no idea how embarrassing that is for a boy to feel after his friends see something like that."

"To be honest, I don't but,"I replied"They aren't you. And to be honest, Sora ain't too smart. Riku's just a jerk, so I do know something there."

"True.."Roxas admitted to my comment"You're right."

"So don't worry."I smiled"Just keep your confidence high and your hopes somewhat high, and you'll always be okay."

"Really?"He asked.

"Yeah."I replied"Don't fret, you'll be okay."

"...I trust you."He said, finally believing me.

"Okay, see you in the morning."I told him, and went to my room to go to bed.

That night, I woke up at midnight. Right when I did, I went to a comatose state. I saw a man infront of me in I guess what is my conscience.

"...Who are you?"I asked the man.

"My old apprentice, it's me. Ansem."He replied, then asked"Remember?"

"...barely."I replied, not giving it much thought.

"Well, do you remember a deal? With a mermaid?"He asked me.

"...Yes. She gave me a stone, in the shape of a heart."I replied"She told me-"

"Give this to your lover by the time you're 15, or on this day ten years from now, you'll be forced to go with me."Ansem finished the sentence.

"Yeah...but how do you-"I began to ask, but was interrupted again.

"I was that mermaid. It was a simple disguise a little five year old girl, you, fell for to fall inlove with a Nobody. And you're a Nobody. It's quite funny."Ansem replied.

"...Wait...that means.."I began to say again.

"You have to be MY apprentice again, and finally go with the darkness."Ansem replied"Noon tomorrow. You'll see a black dress in your closet. Wear it."

"Why?"I asked.

"You'll wear it for a while. You'll leave your friends behind."Ansem replied.

"...including...including...Roxas? And Link?"I asked, scared and shocked by his reply.

"Yes. You'll leave that traitorous girl and that Nobody behind."Ansem replied harshly.

"...but..."I began to say.

"See you tomorrow. Oh, and at noon, be outside at the beach. And go in the black portal."Ansem said before disappearing.

"..."I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 11:45 am. I got out of bed and got in a black dress. I went outside when no one was looking and waited until it was noon. During this time, Roxas came out.

"Hi Mitsumi. What's with the getup?"He asked.

"...Roxas. Have this."I handed him a yellow and white heart shaped stone and said.

"Um, thanks."He thanked me, and took it.

"...I have to go."I told him.

"..what do you mean?"He asked.

"...I made a deal to Ansem. I had to give that stone...to someone by the time was 15. I didn't. I have to be his apprentice."I replied and explained to him the situation.

"...You can't be...serious..."Roxas fell to his knees and said in disbelief"You can't go..."

"...I'm sorry."I apologized"I have to though."

"...Is this..."He began to ask.

"It's real. But, I want you to got to the Secret Place, and open the door with the keyblade. Take the others with you. I want you to go in. I want you to run super fast. Until you get to a black light. You'll see me and Ansem. I'll be either unconscious or awake. I want you to save me. ok?"I replied then said, right as the portal appeared.

"Yeah..."He nodded.

"..ok."I smiled,then said to him before going in the portal"...See you soon..I hope."

"..."Roxas was silent.

"Roxas, where did Mitsumi?"Kairi asked him.

"...I want you to get the others. We're going to the Secret Place."He replied without looking at her.

"...OK...Are you...crying?"She asked.

"...No."He lied"..I'm going on ahead."

"...OK."Kairi ran back inside the house"We're going outside!"

"...I have to run.."Roxas told himself when he arrived at the door in the Secret Place"...Really fast."

Roxas opened the door in the Secret Place and ran super fast. About twenty seconds later, he stopped running once he saw the black light, but then kept on running.

"Look, it's Roxas."Xigbar told Xemnas, they were watching for trespassers.

"Out of my way!"Roxas ran past them.

"...I saw."Xemnas told Demyx.

Several seconds later, the others came running.

"Hold it!"Xigbar commanded"Unlike XIII, you'll have to get past us!"

"I thought I killed him in Kingdom Hearts 2.."Sora sighed.

"It only takes one to two years for them to revive."Link told him with a sigh.

"...Oh man."Sora sighed"All my hard work for nothing..."

"Yep."Link said, crushing his dreams.

"...Mitsumi!"Roxas saw me and Ansem talking.

"...Roxas?"I looked over at him.

"Don't look at the low life!"Ansem picked me up by my throat and yelled.

"Ow!"I yelled.

"Now, will I have to destroy him or will you prove yourself to me?"Ansem asked me, sounding a little annoyed.

"..."I didn't reply.

"Let her go!"Roxas threw his keyblade at Ansem's hand, who let me go.

"...You pest!"Ansem ran over to him and shot a laser beam at him.

"Wow! You're tough!"Roxas said as he dodged it.

"Thank you, it'll probably be the last thing you say to me!"Ansem picked him up and threw him against a pillar.

"...ow..."He got back up and said" I'm not giving up!"

"...You are just like Sora...Brave, and a pest!"Ansem punched him in the stomach, picked him up, and threw him near me super hard into the ground.

"...oh..."Roxas said, and began to bleed from his mouth.

"...That's it!"I yelled, and took off the dress. I had my regular clothes on underneath"No one...hurts...him!"

"Oh, but you can't rebel! You're my apprentice!"Ansem yelled back.

"..Wrong. She gave me the stone...before she left. The deal's off."Roxas said and coughed up blood.

"...He's right...So come here!"I ran towards Ansem with my two strongest keyblades.

The one in my left was the Fateful Promises, which was pink and white. The one in my right was the Dark Seclusion, which was all black.

"You don't deserve to live Ansem!"I yelled and began to attack.

"Oh I disagree!"Ansem ambushed me from behind me and attacked me in a blur.

"I thought...we destroyed...you..."I said during the painful attack.

"It was a clone you destroyed! And so is this one!"Ansem yelled and threw me next to Roxas.

Meanwhile, Link and Kairi were defeating Xigbar and Riku and Sora were defeating Xemnas.

"...Mitsumi!"Link saw me getting thrown and yelled.

"..We have to hold them off!"Kairi reminded her.

"You know what..how about we just forfeit because we don't want to deal with them?"Xemnas suggested to Xigbar.

"Sure."Xigbar agreed.

"Bye!"They teleported away.

"...That was easy."Riku said.

"Very."Sora agreed.

"...hm? Mitsumi!"Roxas saw me covered in blood and cuts all over my body.

"...Roxas..."I coughed up some blood and fell to the ground

"...I'm going to get rid of you Ansem! Clone or real, I'll destroy you! I'm gonna protect her! Even if it means avenging her!"Roxas yelled at Ansem as he got out the keyblade and cried.

"Oh, did I upset you? Well, she's probably dead. Or in a coma. Or barely hanging. I don't care either way."Ansem said evilly.

"You're gonna die!"Roxas began to run to attack Ansem.

"...Roxas? Mitsumi?"Link came to the battlefield and saw Roxas and Ansem battling as I was on the ground.

"Riku, Sora, go help Roxas. Me and Link can help Mitsumi."Kairi instructed the boys.

"Okay!"Sora and Riku joined the battle.

"Mitsumi...wake up.."Link shook me.

"...Link...get Roxas...and the others out of here...it's gonna blow..."I said.

"..What?"Kairi asked.

"...Ansem...told me...I was...going to tell Roxas...but.."I replied.

"...Want me to get them?"Link asked Kairi.

"Yeah."Kairi replied.

"Ok."Link then yelled at the boys"Finish up your battle! This joint's gonna explode!"

"WHAT?"the boys shouted back. Riku then snuck behind Ansem.

"Yeah!"Link shouted back.

"A good explosion?"Sora asked.

"Explosion's are never good!"Roxas replied.

"Oh..."Sora sighed.

"DIII-Ahhhh!"Riku's attempt to ambush Ansem from behind failed and he hit the ground.

"Will you ever learn?"Ansem asked Riku"You can never defe-AHHHHHHHH!"

"Take that!"Roxas had stabbed the clone in the back with the keyblade.

"Nice!"Sora cheered.

"Mitsumi! You okay?"Roxas asked as he ran over to me.

"...Yeah. I'm okay."I replied and stood next to him.

"Well, this story has a pretty happy ending."Link said as Sora and Riku went over to Kairi and she went over to me and Roxas.

"Yeah I guess it-"Kairi began to say.

"The ground is cracking! In between us!"Sora shouted.

"What the-?"I saw a crack separating Roxas, Link, and I from Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Bye!"Sora, Kairi, and Riku vanished and most likely arrived to Destiny Island.

"Where are we going?"I asked Link while holding on to Roxas.

"I have no idea!"She replied.

"I think...I'm...gonna...black out.."Roxas told me.

"Just hang on to me so we aren't separated!"I told him.

"Ok..."Roxas said, and soon blacked out

Roxas woke up the next morning in bed. He had no complete idea if what just happened was reality or a dream, or if he was on Destiny Island. He was hoping it was reality that I had returned. So, he got his clothes on and went downstairs, and so no one.

"Was it...a dream?"Roxas asked himself"Is she..still asleep? Or did she not really come back?"

"Hey Roxas..you're up early."Link came down yawning.

"Link? Where's-"Roxas began to ask.

"Hi Roxas."I came down behind Link.

"...Are you real?"He asked me.

"..Yes."I replied, wondering why on earth he asked me that.

"Okay. Prove it."Roxas told me, unsure about my answer.

"...Ask me a question."I told him.

"Okay. Did you share a room with Link or have your own room?"He asked me.

"Neither. I shared a room with you."I replied.

"It is you!"Roxas hugged me.

"...You okay? Or did you fall when you woke up?"I asked, liking the fact he hugged me but wondering why he did.

"I'm fine. Just happy you're okay..and real."He replied.

"...If you must know, we're back in Twilight Town. We got sent here. Enjoy your time."Link told us.

"Will we see Kairi, and Sora, and Riku again?"I asked.

"...Yeah. We will. I'm sure of it."Roxas replied, still hugging me.

"...Um Roxas."I said.

"What?"He asked.

"...Seifer just took a picture of you hugging me."I replied, pointing at the window where Seifer had a camera.

"WHAT? SEIFER!"Roxas ran outside with his keyblade to try to destroy the camera.

"Hehe...He's already adjusted."I giggled and watched him from the window.

"Yeah. You will too."Link told me.

"Yeah I know."I smiled.

"Don't show anyone that!"I heard Roxas yell.

"Hey Fuu! Rai! Look at this!"I heard Seifer yell at his gang.

"Yeah..I'm going to help him."I said and went outside.

"Okay, but don't kill anyone!"Link ordered me as I left.

To be continued...


End file.
